


ART: Love is a Journey

by penumbria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Full Shift Werewolves, Light BDSM, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penumbria/pseuds/penumbria
Summary: Stiles and Peter journey to love.This was created for the Steter Discord Valentine's Exchange 2021.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37
Collections: Steter Discord Valentine's Exchange 2021, Teen Wolf Bingo





	1. Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivviBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivviBee/gifts).



> This was made as a gift for LivviBee for the 2021 Steter Discord Valentine's Exchange.
> 
> LivviBee: Happy Valentine's Day! You said you were open to anything, so I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and make no money from this.
> 
> This also fills the Full-Shift Werwolves square for my Teen Wolf Bingo.

Happy Valentine's Day!

Love is a journey and Stiles and Peter fell in love slowly but deeply.


	2. Panels Individually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are the created Steter panels individually rather than in a collage.

Stiles and Peter spending research time together eventually leads to more.

* * *

**_Stiles_** : Does it count as a romantic date if we watch the sunset after killing the latest Big Bad?

 _ **Peter**_ : If it didn't, we would never have time for a date.

* * *

Having some fun in bed, neither Stiles nor Peter are very vanilla.


End file.
